


watch the shadow lines fade away

by ifimightchime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Multi, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime
Summary: Diego's boiler room could use some holiday cheer. Allison and Klaus are here to provide.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	watch the shadow lines fade away

**Author's Note:**

> For Harcest Ficmas day one: Christmas Lights.  
> Title: _The Breaking Light_ , Vienna Teng
> 
> I continue to live in the nebulous "post season one, time travel, and handwave-ily fixing the Apocalypse" point on the timeline and more or less ignore season two. Looking forward to trying to get out some more random ships and wintery fic over the rest of the prompt list. :D

Diego doesn't even need his tricks to figure out that somebody's in his place. He's not halfway down the hallway before he can hear them, laughter echoing through the closed door and the indistinct murmur of voices rising and falling, familiar enough to give away who it is before he even opens the door. He stops outside for a second, schooling the grin off his face. Even if lately there hasn't been the same kick of annoyance when anybody comes around to visit unexpected, he's still not going to make it that obvious that he's happy to see them. Especially when they haven't bothered to say anything. That's like permission, and the two of them are already happy enough to invite themselves inside without that.

Allison is bent and leaning against the railing, breathless laughter spilling out, coming clearer as he opens the door. She's wearing one of Diego's sweaters, hanging loose and too long around her. Klaus is lounging across the bed, a string of Christmas light draped over his shoulders like some kind of decorative wrap, candy cane in hand and moving with his gestures.

The room is lit up in colors, red and blue and purple and gold shining from every wall and woven around the stair's railings. There's a string of the green stuff they make fake trees out of hanging around his counter, more candy canes dangling from it, and a wreath on the back of the door. Diego touches it as he shuts the door behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't those go on the outside?" he asks. Allison spins around, setting off Klaus' laughter all over again.

"We thought you'd take it down," Allison says, and Diego shrugs, an acknowledgement that they're right.

"What are you doing here?"

"Decorating!" they chime in near unison, bright and obvious.

"This place needed some holiday cheer," Klaus says, gesturing around at their additions. "Since you weren't going to do it."

"And you won't stay with us for the holiday." Allison eyes him as she says it, like she's checking he hasn't changed his mind. 

"Nope."

"So, the holiday comes to you," Klaus says, tangling the light string around the fingers of his free hand.

"Pretty sure it's a holiday whether I've got decorations up or not," Diego says as he starts down the stairs, and they both wave him off, in sync the way they sometimes get when they've been spending a lot of time together. Both of them are still breathing a little hard from laughter, bright-eyed and visibly happy and making themselves comfortable in his space, and Diego can't stop the smile that wants to break out, watching them.

"What do you think?" Allison asks, moving across to join Klaus on the bed, leaning back on her hands.

Diego takes a minute, circling around in the center of the room to get a better look. There's plastic cartoon snowmen stuck to the window over his bed, which is ringed in yet more lights. None of it's anything he'd bother doing himself -- he's only ever paid attention the holiday for the way the gym's schedule changes for a few days -- but it's not bad, either. The lights are a little excessive, but there's something nice about it, too. Soothing, almost.

"I guess it can stay up for now," he says, turning back to the bed where they're watching him, and the both of them give him grins that say he's not fooling them at all.

"Get over here," Allison says instead of saying anything about it, and Diego doesn't need to be told twice. The lights look even better stretched out between them, resting against Klaus' chest with Allison curled up against his side -- but then, Diego can't think of much that doesn't get a little bit better from here.


End file.
